Golf Balls and TShirts
by clt7brdgfrth
Summary: James surprises Logan for Christmas. And purple is a theme. This is RPS so Maslow/Henderson. Also, this was written before I knew of Logan's real sister. Enjoy. OH and this was also written in an hour so yeah...


"Welcome to Dallas. We know you have choices when it comes to airlines and we're glad you chose Southwest." "Merry Christmas Eve." James Maslow isn't paying any attention at all to the captain as he grabs his backpack from the overhead storage. He throws it over his shoulder and shuffles out of the plane as fast as he can. He walks into the terminal and heads to luggage pickup, already knowing his way around this airport having been here October 15th. Grabbing his suitcase, he exits the airport and hails a cab. "1377 W Mockingbird Lane, North Richland Hills" he tells the driver. He settles in, knowing this will be a long drive from the south side of Dallas. '_I'm coming Logan. Merry Christmas to you'_ he thinks to himself smiling.

"LOGAN! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Henderson yells from the downstairs kitchen. Logan turns over in his bed, trying to stretch the sleep from his muscles. He reaches for his phone and frowns, not seeing any missed texts from James. Even being two hours behind of him, James is always awake first and texts Logan, even if it's just hi. Logan puts on a t-shirt to accompany his sweatpants and heads downstairs. He sits at the table, his 18-year-old and 16-year-old sisters already arguing over who gets the first cinnamon roll. Logan just chuckles, steals the pan away, and grabs the first roll. "Too slow" he says with a mouth full. "LOGAN" Taylor (18) whines "Not cool, that was mine." "Not even" Jordyn snaps. "It was mine." "It was mine." "It was mine." "It was mine." "GIRLS! ENOUGH!" Mama Henderson shouts. Taylor and Jordyn stop, while Logan serves them each a roll. They mumble their thanks and eat slowly. Wanting to lighten the mood, Logan asks, "Where's Dad?" "He went shopping, we need milk and eggs and eggnog" his mom answers a little quickly. Not noticing this, Logan goes back to his cinnamon roll, so glad that his mom cooks from scratch.

After breakfast, Logan goes upstairs to change into a purple t-shirt and black skinny jeans. "James" he whispers remembering when he got the t-shirt

*FLASHBACK* (time ripples and does the wave like in those old TV shows)

"HAPPY 3RD DAY OF CHANUKAH!" Logan reads from his phone. Laughing, turns around and smiles at James. "I'm right beside you" he mumbles, still trying to wake up. "I know, but I always text you before or as your waking up" James says, grinning like a fool. "It's my favorite part of the morning. Logan just looks at him, knowing James is the most amazing person in the world. James can't handle it anymore and pushes the present onto Logan's chest. Before Logan can say anything, James says, "Open it." "But James, I'm not Jewish" Logan says, because he would've gotten James something too. "But I am" he replies. "Just open it." Blinding Logan with his 1000-watt smile, James is literally shaking while Logan begins taking off the wrapping paper. Logan opens the box and sees a purple t-shirt there. No designs, no patters; just a purple t-shirt. "Look on the inside of the collar" James says, seeing the confusion on Logan's face. Logan flips it and sees "**you needed more purple in your wardrobe love you jm**" Logan busts out laughing. He has to hold his sides, but when he sees James' confused face, he sobers up and says, "Only you would monogram something like this." "It's absolutely adorable and I love you too" Logan says, giving James a quick peck to the lips.

*End Flashback*

Logan tells his mom he's gonna go for a drive. She says have fun as he walks out the door. He gets in Taylor's car; she's letting him borrow it since he flew home. Immediately changing the station to classic 80's rock, he takes off towards Plano, feeling nostalgic.

James finally pulls up to Logan's house. He pays the driver and grabs his bags. He stares at the Henderson place, loving how Logan described perfectly, down to the last garden gnome. He goes up the walkway and rings the doorbell. Jordyn answers it and screams at the top of her lungs. She throws her arms around James and squeezes him hard. Taylor comes and pries her off, waving at James as she pushes Jordyn to a couch. Running in with a spatula in one hand and a hot frying pan in the other, Mrs. Henderson squeals when she sees James, too. She puts her weapons down and hugs the boy as he strides towards her. "James, I'm so glad you made it." "How was your flight?" "It was good" he answers, letting go of her. "Definitely better than most other commercial flights." "Well, we're so happy you came out here to surprise Logan." James just smiles, loving how accepting Logan's parents have been of their relationship from the beginning. "Where is he?" "He went for a drive so you probably have an hour." Just then, Mr. Henderson walks in. "JAMES CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he yells upon seeing the pretty boy. James throws his hands over his eyes, as Mr. Henderson takes the stairs two at a time. James still has his eyes covered when he comes back down. "It's ok, James" Mr. H says. "You can look now." He pulls James into a bear hug once the pretty boy does and says, "How have you been, son?" "Pretty good." "We're glad you came, but isn't your family in Colorado?" "Yeah but they understood me coming here." Just as Mr. Henderson opens his mouth, Taylor says, "Logan's back!" She grabs James' bags and tells him to follow her. They sprint up the stairs and Taylor says, "You're hiding in my room till tonight." James, already knowing they wanted to wait till dinner before Logan saw James was here, nods his head and lays on her bed. Before Taylor leaves, James starts laughing uncontrollably. "What?" she asks. "Nice BTR poster" he guffaws seeing their very first pop star magazine poster hanging on her closet door. "Shut up!" is all she says as she slams her door. James finally stops laughing and turns on his music, deciding to try to be as quiet as possible and waits for dinner.

Logan walks into the kitchen, dressed in a white button-down shirt, black slacks and a vest. He sits at the table noticing an extra setting beside him. "Mom, why are there 6 settings?" he questions. Jordyn starts giggling to herself and Taylor smacks her upside the head. Logan raises an eyebrow at this. "YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Mr. H bellows. Logan is about to say something when James walks in, dressed in a blue button down shirt, khakis, and a black skinny tie. Logan's eyes immediately fill up as he runs over and kisses James. "Merry Christmas, Logan" James says after the kiss. "But how what I'm what?" James laughs at how cute Logan is when he's this confused. "Your parents and I thought this would be a great present for you." All Logan can do is nod in response as James pulls him into a big hug, resting his chin on Logan's spiky head. They sit down and eat dinner.

They gather in the living room, watching the fireplace drinking their eggnog. Mr. H goes upstairs and when he returns, he has a small box in his hands. He hands it to James and tells him to open it. James takes the small box and rips off the wrapping paper. He opens the box and sees a purple golf ball. Noticing the confusion on his face, Taylor states, "When Logan was 4, he wanted to get Dad a Christmas present but didn't know what to give him till he found a red golf ball." "He wrapped it in a little box and gave it to dad that year."

"I laughed hard but loved it all the same" Mr. H says. "The next year, he gave his mother a yellow one." "and the next year, he gave Taylor a pink one." "And when Jordyn was 2, he gave her a blue one." "The next year, we gave him a green one, just so it could be a family thing."

Logan is looking at James completely speechless. James has tears in his eyes and Logan kisses him lightly on the cheek. James wraps an arm around him and says, "Thank you so much." Logan then says, "That's why you asked me his favorite color." Mr. H just nods and Logan starts laughing hard. Everyone is confused and after Logan catches his breath, he turns to James and says, "Now we both have something purple as Holiday presents."


End file.
